Mae-Belle
by suzie2b
Summary: She was a project.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Mae-Belle**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully wasn't a big fan of motorcycles. A friend of his back home in Kentucky had one until he crashed it and got hurt pretty bad. Tully had never given any thought about owning one himself.**

 **But here he was for the third day in a row, in the motor pool after patrol, staring at the derelict Harley-Davidson 42WLA. It had obviously been abandoned because of the damage it had sustained. Tully went to one of the mechanics and asked, "Are you guys gonna fix that bike?"**

 **The guy looked at it and said, "It's pretty banged up. We were thinking of hanging onto it for whatever spare parts we can salvage."**

" **Do you think I could take her to work on? Just for a something to do in my off time."**

" **It's okay with me, but you better check with my sergeant first."**

 **Tully did just that and Sergeant Peters gave the go ahead. He walked back over to the bike and straddled it. He tried to start it, but it refused to turn over.**

 **Hitch walked over and asked, "What are you doing? Thinking of joining the motorcycle corps?"**

 **Tully smiled. "No. I was looking for a project to work on during our down time."**

" **Well, she's going to be a 'project' all right. She's pretty messed up."**

" **Yeah, but it'll keep me out of trouble. Help me push it home?"**

 **Hitch chuckled. "Sure, what are friends for?"**

 **Together they pushed the motorcycle to and around to the back of the café that Tully and Charley lived above. Hitch and Tully put the bike under the stairway where it would be out of the way until he started working on it.**

 **Hitch asked, "What's Charley going to think?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Hadn't thought about that."**

 **They heard a voice above them ask, "What am I going to think about what?"**

 **Hitch and Tully looked up to see Charley on the landing with a broom in her hands. Hitch grinned and said, "Hi, Charley."**

 **She started down the stairs, saying, "Hi yourself. What have you two dragged home?" When Charley saw the bike she sighed. "A motorcycle."**

 **Tully smiled and pulled her up into a kiss. "Yep. Thought fixin' her up would give me something to do when we're between patrols and missions."**

 **Charley surveyed the beat up bike. "It does need some TLC."**

" **Mae-Belle's a 'she'."**

 **Charley giggled. "You named a motorcycle?"**

 **Tully said, "Sure. Haven't you ever named a car or truck before?"**

" **No, but then I've never owned a vehicle of my own."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Are you going to let him keep her?"**

 **Charley said, "As long as he keeps the mess out here, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to have a project to work on. How much did it … er, she cost?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Not a thing. Sergeant Peters just asked that I give her back if I get her up and running."**

" **Guess I can't argue with that kind of deal."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the mess hall after their morning meeting with Captain Boggs. The sergeants sat down with coffee and tea as the privates finished up their breakfasts.**

 **Troy said, "Captain Boggs wants us to stay on base until our next mission comes through. We'll need to leave on a moment's notice."**

 **Hitch asked, "What's it about, sarge?"**

" **We weren't given any details yet, but High Command will be sending us over to the coast somewhere."**

 **Tully groaned, "Please tell me it doesn't involve a boat."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We won't know until the orders come through, but I'll keep my fingers crossed there's no boat."**

 **Troy said, "So, we're basically on our own for up to six days. Do you two think you can stay out of trouble?"**

 **The two privates nodded emphatically and Tully said, "I've got a project I can start."**

 **Moffitt said, "Oh? Can I inquire as to what that would be?"**

" **I'm going to rebuild a motorcycle Sergeant Peters let me have."**

 **Troy grinned and shook his head. Then he looked at Hitch and asked, "What about you?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Kelly and the other nurses are pulling double shifts because they're short staffed at the moment. When they aren't working they're sleeping … or washing their hair."**

 **Tully said, "You're welcomed to give me a hand with Mae-Belle if you want."**

 **Moffitt asked curiously, "Who's Mae-Belle?"**

 **Troy said, "We Americans have a habit of naming our vehicles. I'm guessing Mae-Belle is the bike they're going to work on. I named my first car Sally."**

 **Tully nodded and Moffitt said, "Well, I've never heard of such a thing. Have you named the jeeps as well?"**

 **Hitch grinned as he said, "Bertha."**

 **Tully chimed in with, "I call ours Olive."**

" **I had no idea."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, before you two start anything make sure the jeeps are ready to go. We may have to move out in a hurry."**

 **##################**

 **It was afternoon of the fourth day, just after lunch when there was a knock on the apartment door. When Charley answered it, it was a message from Captain Boggs. She read it, then looked at Tully, who was sitting at the table, and said, "You're to meet Sam, Jack, and Hitch in the jeeps."**

 **Tully put what he'd been writing aside and quickly went into the closet for his jacket, helmet, and a prepacked pack with a change of clothes, etc. He buckled the utility belt that held his knife in its scabbard around his hips. "I don't know how long we're gonna be gone. Could be a couple of weeks, maybe longer."**

 **Charley nodded with a sigh. "Okay. Be careful."**

 **Tully smiled at her. "I always am." He gave her a lingering kiss and they said in unison, "I love you."**

 **After he was gone, Charley went to the table and began to gather up what Tully had been working on. She had thought he'd been writing a letter, but as she picked up the sheet of paper, intending to put it in a safe place, Charley noticed it was a list. A shopping list of motorcycle parts. She smiled as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket as she grabbed her key before leaving the apartment.**

 **Charley entered the supply depot. There was no one at the desk, so she called out, "Lieutenant Hill, are you here?"**

 **The lieutenant appeared at the doorway that led into the warehouse. He smiled as he said, "Well, Charley, what can I do for you this afternoon?"**

 **She produced Tully's list and handed it to Lieutenant Hill. "Is there a way to get these parts?"**

 **Hill perused the list, then said, "Motorcycle parts, huh?" He teased, "You getting into mechanics now?"**

 **Charley grinned. "Not hardly. It's for Tully's project. He's rebuilding a motorcycle for Sergeant Peters over at the motor pool. Tully and the guys just left on a mission. He left this list on the table. I was hoping you could maybe help me out getting ahold of these things."**

 **The sergeant grinned from ear to ear. "Seeing how it's for you, Charley, I'd be glad to help out."**

" **Great! How long do you think it'll take to get the parts in?"**

" **Well, the small stuff like the gear shift knob and rear view mirror I should have in a few days. Some of the other parts, like the carburetor, will take maybe a week. The tires will take a bit longer than that."**

 **Charley smiled. "That'll be great, lieutenant. Can you have the stuff delivered to the apartment as it comes in? It can just be left at the end of the hallway."**

 **Hill said, "Shouldn't be a problem. I'll put the order in right away."**

" **Thanks. I really appreciate this."**

 **##################**

 **Fourteen days after they'd left, the Rat Patrol returned to base. Their mission was a success, which meant the Axis forces had been pushed back and unable to make landfall with their attack from the sea. And, no, Tully didn't have to get into a boat.**

 **With tired sighs and aching bodies, they left the jeeps to be serviced and went to headquarters. After giving their verbal report to Captain Boggs, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch headed for their quarters, and Tully headed home. The captain had gladly granted them seventy-two hours leave.**

 **Tully trudged up the stairs and into the hallway that would take him to the apartment. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks to stare at the stack of crates and boxes at the end of the hall. He blinked several times, thinking perhaps his exhausted brain was giving him hallucinations.**

 **With a curious frown, Tully hurried to the crates and began to read the packing forms attached to them. It didn't take long to realize it was the parts he needed for Mae-Belle.**

 **Tully quickly let himself into the apartment, but was disappointed when all he found was a note from Charley on the table. It read:** _ **Dearest Tully, Captain Boggs has sent me to Jeddah with some documents. I'm sure you noticed the "goodies" in the hallway. I found your list after you left and with Lieutenant Hill's help was able to order the parts. I hope the mission was a great success and I'll see you when I get back—barring any problems, that should be on Friday the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **. Love you, Charley. P.S. The tires should be here on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **or 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **according to the lieutenant.**_

 **Though he was disappointed that Charley wasn't there, Tully was ecstatic to have the parts to really get going on his project. It was just one more reason why he loved his wife. And, when she got back on Friday, there would still be time for them before his leave was up.**

 **After a shower and a good night's sleep in a real bed, Tully was in the mess hall when Hitch showed up for breakfast. After he got his food and sat down at the table with Tully, he said, "I hear Charley's out on a mission."**

 **Tully sipped his coffee. "Yeah, she should be back tomorrow."**

" **So, are you going to work on your bike?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Yep. Charley ordered most of the parts I needed while we were gone."**

 **Hitch smiled. "When Kelly goes on duty after lunch I can come by and give you a hand if you'd like."**

" **Sure, I could use the company."**

 **##################**

 **It was about 12:30 when Hitch rounded the corner of the café into the back. He found Tully sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the bike, which he'd rolled out from under the stairs. Tully had been working on stripping Mae-Belle down and a tarp was spread out with various parts, good and bad, placed on it. Hitch stood next to his friend and said, "Looks like you've got a good start on things."**

 **Tully nodded and dropped the wrench he'd been using into his toolbox. "The frame's straight. Engine's messed up some. I have most of what I need to rebuild it, but I'll have to see Lieutenant Hill about a few more parts."**

 **Hitch got on his knees on the other side of the bike and said, "Wiring needs work. I'll start on that."**

 **They worked through the afternoon. Talking, discussing, and laughing. There was some minor cussing when Mae-Belle's gear shifter rod wouldn't cooperate, and they took notes for what they needed.**

 **When they started losing light, Hitch and Tully called it quits for the day. They covered the parts with a second tarp and weighed it down so nothing would get lost, gathered the tools, and went upstairs to wash up before dinner. On their way to the mess hall Hitch and Tully stopped by a supply depot with the list of needed parts.**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, after breakfast, Tully stopped by supply to pick up a few parts that Lieutenant Hill had told him he had in stores. The lieutenant said as he handed over a box with some miscellaneous parts in it, "We don't get much call for motorcycle parts here, but every now and then something shows up by accident. I hang onto them rather then return 'em. Use what you can and bring the rest back. I ordered what I couldn't find on hand."**

 **Tully felt like a kid on Christmas morning. "Whoa! Thanks, lieutenant! I really appreciate this."**

 **Just after noon, Hitch arrived to help again. And again they worked together to clean, repair, and replace parts. As always, the privates worked well together as they chatted about home, the game between the Red Sox and the Cubs, and who was going to go to the World Series.**

 **It was about 2:00 when they heard a familiar voice say, "Hi, guys!"**

 **Hitch and Tully quickly stood up. Hitch grinned and said, "Hi, Charley. Have a good trip?"**

 **She smiled. "Very uneventful, thank goodness."**

 **Tully went to her and kissed her before he said, "Welcome home, sweetheart."**

 **He started to put his arms around her, but she backed away with a wrinkled nose, saying, "Eww! Don't you dare touch me with those filthy hands!" He wiggled his fingers in front of her face as Charley laughed and asked, "How's the bike coming?"**

 **Tully said, "We're moving along. Thanks for ordering those parts. It really helped me get started. Hitch has been helping out too."**

 **Hitch grinned. "It's been kinda relaxing to work on something other than a jeep. I think I'll head out though … leave you two alone. Should I come back tomorrow?"**

 **Tully looked at Charley and she said, "I'll be running deliveries until at least 1300 hours tomorrow, so it's okay with me."**

 **Tully said, "Meet me here after breakfast?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "I'll be here." He looked at his hands and asked, "Can I wash up before I take off?"**

 **Charley said, "Please do."**

 **##################**

 **After their seventy-two hours leave was up, the Rat Patrol went back to their daily patrols. This slowed the progress on Mae-Belle, but Tully kept at it with Hitch's occasional help.**

 **Weeks went by. Another mission was assigned to the elite team and they were gone for eight days. Tully had worried during that time because a desert storm had passed through. It wasn't bad—just enough to wet things down and make a muddy mess for a day or two. Tully was concerned about Mae-Belle sitting in the rain. Would her unpainted, exposed parts begin to rust?**

 **When the team returned, they reported in to Captain Boggs and met Charley on the way out of headquarters. She was returning from her deliveries around base. "Hi, guys! Good to see you back and in one piece. Everything go all right?"**

 **Moffitt smiled tiredly. "The mission was a success."**

 **Troy added, "Yeah, it'll be a long, long time before that radar station is up and running again."**

 **Hitch chimed in with, "If ever."**

 **Tully looked at Troy and asked, "Are we done, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Just meet us at the jeeps in morning as usual."**

 **After Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch headed for the showers, Tully followed Charley into headquarters. "Are you done for the day?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Just have to drop this at the office and sign out."**

" **Want some lunch before we go home?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Why don't we just go on home? We can shower and then have an intimate dinner of chicken noodle soup and bread."**

 **Tully sighed. "That sounds even better."**

 **Twenty minutes later they rounded the corner and headed for the stairs. Tully stopped and said, "Gimme a sec."**

 **Charley followed him and watched him carefully check the motorcycle over. "Everything okay?"**

" **Looks like it. I was a little concerned about her sitting in the rain the other day."**

" **Oh … I got her and all her parts covered up before the storm started."**

 **Tully stood up and pulled her into a hug. "You're the best."**

 **Charley giggled. "I know. What would you do without me?"**

 **Tully took her by the hand and started back to the stairs. "I'd be completely lost."**

 **As they started down the hallway to the apartment door, Charley said, "That seat you ordered came while you were gone."**

 **##################**

 **Tully worked on Mae-Belle every chance he got, sometimes with Hitch, sometimes alone.**

 **One day while Charley was out on a mission and Troy and Moffitt were in a meeting with Major Gleason and Captain Boggs, Hitch and Tully had the day to work on the motorcycle. They were so close to being done, they were nearly beside themselves.**

 **Finally, the fluids were in and the gas tank filled. Tully straddled Mae-Belle, set the choke, and put his foot on the starter. He looked at Hitch, who had his fingers crossed, and took a deep breath. Tully pushed down on the starter and … nothing happened. He did it again and the bike sputtered slightly, but didn't turn over. "Third time's the charm." Tully tried again and Mae-Belle came to life.**

 **Hitch and Tully grinned at each other. Hitch said, "She's running a bit rough, but we can make some adjustments."**

 **It wasn't long before Mae-Belle was purring like a kitten with some fresh cream. Tully looked at Hitch and said, "Let's take her for a spin!"**

 **Hitch jumped onto the backseat and Tully put the bike in gear. They drove around base, stopping once to make another minor adjustment, then again at the supply depot to show off their accomplishment to Lieutenant Hill and anyone else that would listen.**

 **When they drove into the square in front of headquarters, Troy and Moffitt were just walking out after their meeting. They stopped and watched their men drive by, grinning and waving like kids with a new toy. Moffitt waved back and Troy stood there with hands on hips, shaking his head with a smile on his face.**

 **As the bike with the two privates aboard disappeared around a corner, Troy said, "Well, they actually got it done."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Did you have any doubts?"**

" **Not really. I just wonder what their next project will be. I'm getting used to them staying out of trouble."**

 **##################**

 **A couple of days later, the Rat Patrol had returned from their mission early after locating the German camp Captain Boggs had sent them out to find.**

 **They were having lunch in the mess hall when Moffitt asked the privates, "So what are you two up to since you have the rest of the day off?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Charley should be back this afternoon."**

" **She's been gone quite a while this time."**

" **Yeah. Benghazi and back. I thought I'd take the bike out and meet her convoy."**

 **Troy said, "Not by yourself you're not."**

 **Tully complained, "But they'll be well into Allied territory by the time I get to 'em. It should be safe enough."**

" **There's never any guarantees, Tully. Besides, what if you go down and get hurt?"**

 **Hitch said, "I'll go with him, sarge."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about Kelly?"**

" **She's doing her shift at the hospital. I'll see her this evening."**

 **Troy said, "All right, but take a jeep just in case you run into trouble."**

 **##################**

 **The convoy was about forty-eight kilometers from Ras Tanura. The commander of the convoy, Sergeant Williams, stopped the line of trucks when two speeding vehicles were spotted on the horizon. He opened the door and stepped out onto the running board with binoculars. After seeing who was coming their way, the sergeant smiled as he got on the radio and said, "Charley, I believe you have some company coming."**

 **Charley gave her driver a bewildered look and leaned out the window to see what was going on. When she saw the motorcycle and jeep speeding towards the convoy, she smiled and said, "They finally got it … um, 'her' going."**

 **When the vehicles stopped at the lead truck to talk to Sergeant Williams, Charley slipped out of the passenger seat and hurried past the two trucks between hers and the sergeant's.**

 **As she came to a stop at Tully's side, Charley heard Sergeant Williams say, "This is highly unusual private."**

 **Tully put his arm around his wife. "We're only about thirty miles from base. Sergeants Troy and Moffitt know what we're doing and I have Hitchcock for backup."**

 **Williams looked from Tully to Hitch and then at Charley. "Well, as long as you go straight back to base … I guess it'll be all right." He pointed a finger at each of them and said, "Absolutely no side trips and I'm going to make sure Charley is checked in when we get there. Understand?"**

" **Understood, sarge. We'll see you when you get to base."**

 **Williams smiled then and looked at Charley. "Have a nice ride." Then he got back into the truck and ordered the convoy to head out.**

 **As the trucks passed them by, Charley turned to Tully and asked, "I'm excited that your project turned out so well … but what are you two doing out here?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I thought you'd like to ride back to back to base with us."**

" **Well, I do appreciate it. I was looking forward to getting home. That truck I was in needs new springs or something. It rocks and bounces like a cork in water."**

 **Charley started to turn to go to the jeep, but Tully pulled her back and said with a grin, "Get on."**

 **She frowned slightly as she said, "I know I'm tired, but…"**

" **I said, 'get on'."**

 **Charley looked at the backseat of the bike. "Really?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Hitch and I are gonna have to give Mae-Belle up to Sergeant Peters in a day or two. We may as well have a little fun first."**

 **Charley looked nervously at the motorcycle. "I've never been on one before."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Just sit, hang on, and enjoy the ride."**

 **Charley looked from Hitch back to Tully. Then she swung her leg over and planted herself on the backseat with her feet on the pegs. Tully took his army issue steel helmet off and put it on Charley's head. He secured the strap under her chin, then gave her a kiss before he got on in front of his wife.**

 **As Mae-Belle flew by the convoy with a jeep named Bertha close behind, Sergeant Williams couldn't help but laugh at the wide-eyed expression on Charley's face as she clung to Tully.**


End file.
